Ron Stoppable Harem
by jmancox0409
Summary: Ron Stoppable goes back to his camp of nightmares. Well something strange happens.


AN: Okay so I'm trying to get to where I was before and uploading more constantly on this site. I might not be the best writer but bear with me. Okay so this a Ron Stoppable harem story.

I got this harem idea from DeviantArt. So if you want me to add me girls to this or if you want to see genderbent characters. Just let me know.

Also this is from (Their Harem Meme) on DeviantArt so if you want more stories like this. Tell me the main hero and their harem and I will do it.

EX:

MC-Izuku Midoriya

Harem: Female Izuku as sister

Mina

Female All Might

ETC.

ETC.

You see what I mean just tell what MC you want to see and I will do the harem of said main character.

ALSO: I will not crossover characters into the harem.

Hi my name is Ron Stoppable.

You probably know who I am.

The sidekick to Kim Possible, the guy that gets no love and the unpopular kid.

You know how highschool works, but something happened a couple of weeks ago that I can't explain.

Well until now. Let me start the story from the beginning.

THE BEGINNING

Me, Kim and the other cheerleaders are on the bus to a bank competition.

"So Ron are you excited?" Kim asked me.

"Yeah!" I yelled as a grabbed the Maddog mask and started shaking it around sending foam out of its mouth.

"Could you not do that loser" Bonnie said to me.

"Cmon Bon-Bon where's your energy" I said with a grin.

"I told you not to call me that!" Bonnoe yelled at me.

"Alright quiet down back there. Stoppable can you please not call Bonnie that" Mr.Barkin asked me.

"Okay. Sorry Mr.Barkin" I said as sat back down in my seat.

Bonnie smirked at me as we heard a loud bang.

BANG!

The bus fell down into a ravine.

I fell out of my seat and Kim landed on me. Let's just say her butt landed on my face. I'm going to lie. It felt good.

"Is everyone okay?" Mr.Barkin asked.

"Yeah" everyone said. I just gave a thumbs up.

We got out and Mr.Barkin looked at the tire.

"Hm." Mr.Barkin said to himself.

"What's going on?" Kim asked.

"We have a popped tire" Mr.Barkin said as he showed the whole cheer squad the popped tire.

"Well what now?" Bonnie asked.

"We have no other choice , but to stay here." Mr.Barkin said as looked at an old camp sign.

"No,No,No,NNNNNOOOOO!" I yelled.

"Stoppable. What wrong?" Mr.Barkin asked me.

'Not this place ANYWHERE but this place' I thought to myself.

"Camp Wannaweep" I said with a grim tone.

"What's so wrong about this place" Tara asked me.

"What's so wrong about this place. Let me tell you something. This place is pure evil. I swear I saw a squirrel with a crossbow here one time when I was young" Ron told everyone.

"Stoppable that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Now since you know this place so much. You're in charge" Mr. Barkin told me.

"Wait what did you just say?" Ron asked.

"YOU'RE IN CHARGE" Barkin yelled at me.

"Yes! Okay listen up. This place has something weird going on with it. Stay close to me and you'll be fine" Ron told them.

Bonnie laughed at him, but no else did as they say Ron say this with a serious tone.

They walked in, but didn't realize something moving in the bushes.

"Finally he's here. Time to get my revenge" they said as they moved back into the darkness.

Sometime later

The group found a phone, but it doesn't work. So the group headed into the heart of the camp where a giant campfire is.

"Does anyone have anyway to light this" Barkin asked.

The cheerleaders shrugged and said no (A/N: You're probably wondering. Doesn't Kim have here equipment? No she left them on the bus.)

Ron grabbed two sticks and started to rub them together and started to get a fire going.

Everyone was shocked and had there mouth open.

"What I did go to camp to learn this type of stuff. Come and sit down." Ron said as he sat down by the many logs.

They sat down enjoying the heat that the fire provided.

"Ron. What exactly is this place" Tara asked me.

"Well this is Camp Wannaweep. A place where I used to call Hell for the long time" Ron told them.

"Why exactly" Tara asked me.

"I'll start with the obvious one. The lake is probably the most dangerous thing about this place." Ron said.

"Why?" Tara asked.

"Well for some reason the out camp was connected to the Science Camp and one day there "mystery liquid". Then the lake was contaminated for a long time except that they never closed it during the time they I was here. I never went into the pool, but this one kid did." Ron explained to them.

"What is the kids name" Tara asked.

"Gil. Hid name was Gil" Ron told Tara.

The group didn't say anything after that and stayed in silence for a bit.

"I'm going to the restroom" Hope said

The group nodded as she headed towards the woods.

A couple minutes later they heard a scream. They headed in the direction of the scream and Hope has herself surrounded in some type of green goop.

"Get me out of this!" Hope yelled.

"Okay let me think of something" Kim said.

BURP!BURP!BURP!BURP!BURP!

As everyone was soon covered in this green goop except for Ron.

"Well. Well. Well. We met again Ronnie" someone said in the darkness.

"Whoever said that. Come out and face me" Ron yelled out into the darkness.

Ron heard wet footsteps coming towards him as he faced a slime covered girl with D cup breast.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Its me Gil" she said.

"Wait the last time I saw you. You were a boy." Ron said.

"Yes but the pool messed me up pretty badly with this" she said as she grabbed her chest.

Ron blushed and looked away. "So why exactly have you captured by classmates and my teacher?" Ron asked.

Gil laughed. " The girls will be like me and the guy will became a girl"

"What?!" Mr.Barkin yelled as he felt his chest gets bigger.

"Why are you doing this?" Ron asked.

"Because Ron I feel in love with you at first sight. Something inside of me is making me attracted to you. I can't explain it but soon the cheerleaders will know the same feeling that I feel." Gil explained to me.

Ron glupped as Gil walked toward him.

"I hope you're ready soon because I'm ready for" Gil said in a lustful tone.

(Okay I'm done with chapter I hope enjoy this first chapter. I for sure did. I'll see you guys later)

Also do you want genderbent characters in the harem or not?


End file.
